digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamiya
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 08:58, 26 March 2009 Thanks, but I think I've got things pretty well figured out. I really just want to vote on the featured article, and make any fixes to any articles I see when I'm browsing. Kamiya 09:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hiya, that's just an automated message sent to anyone who makes an edit who hasn't made one before. If you wanted to talk to Lanate, you'd have to leave a message on his talk page. We appreciate any help, regardless. If you're in the mood for a little conversation, there's a forum where you can talk to other users/editors about digimon/not digimon, or whatever. Anyway, welcome to the wiki and see ya around!--Rad140 00:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ah well it had been a while since I edited anything, and I edited before I made a profile, so I guess I didn't notice. Kamiya 04:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Hold your horses there for a moment. If I recall correctly, Lanate is a male... so I don't think you should keep calling Lanate a girl, though I doubt that he would mind much... I think... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) That was Rad not me. Kamiya 07:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Woops, I'm sorry. Lanate struck me as a female name (if a user name could be called that). My bad.--Rad140 20:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article Would you like to be in charge of this? I've got a lot of things on my plate, plus I'm pretty absent-minded, so as you've seen I've been terrible at getting the Featured Articles done on time. 20:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to help you out. 23:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Oops, I forgot to sign in, At any rate, I'm down for helping.Kamiya 23:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Updating past featured articles I don't know if you are aware of this, but there is the DigimonWiki:Past_Featured_Articles page that's attached to the Featured article box on the main page that needs to updated weekly with the featured article change. All it involves is copy/paste the code from the main page, and adding the date. I could do it for you if you want, but I just thought you should know as I'm assuming it's part of the Featured article section, which is your job. :)---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I was unaware of that, but yeah I'll take care of that when I update every Monday, thanks for the heads up. Kamiya 04:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Odaiba Memorial - Digimon Adventure August 1 is tomorrow. Just a heads up. Happy Odaiba Memorial! Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Kamiya 23:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 18:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Digi-Eggs Definitely. 02:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) help Dear Kamiya ,as you'll have seen I have supported your vote of takato for the featured article.I,however ,need to know what kind of things the article needs.Just say here what needs doing-Kazu-20:02,6 October ,2009 :Frankly I have no idea. My job is just the Featured Articles, if you want to help out, ask KrytenKoro what needs to be done.Kamiya 02:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Will do!To the user index!-Kazu 18:56, October 7, 2009 Yay, Thanks!!!!! Thanks For making Taichi "Tai" Kamiyathe weekly feature!!--WarGallantmon 21:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC)